


Livewire

by wrenstars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Ahsoka - E. K. Johnston
Genre: F/F, post Ahsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenstars/pseuds/wrenstars
Summary: In which Ahsoka cannot forget Kaeden Larte and visits her frequently, in the wake of the realisation that sometime across the years, she fell in love with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for 'Ahsoka.'
> 
> I love these two so much - they're so pure and adorable, and they took me over fast. This is probably the first of many fan fictions to come.

Life as the head of Bail Organa – and the Rebellion’s – intelligence was full on.

Ahsoka rarely had time to herself since she had accepted Bail’s offer. As the Rebellion only continued to grow and more cells became active throughout the galaxy, Ahsoka had more and more people to keep track of, and the need to remain vigilant and aware of Imperial operations only grew in importance.

It was tiring but rewarding work. Though they were still years from having the strength needed to oppose the Empire in earnest, Ahsoka could see the seeds they were planting slowly come to fruition: sparks of rebellion that she was sure, in the near future, would catch fire. Disrupting Imperial trade, rescuing prisoners, intercepting Imperial transmissions – every little thing helped. It was satisfying the watch the Rebellion grow, like a plant had been nurturing from seed to its first shoots – something that would only continue to grow bigger and time, and long as she kept the soil fertile. Hopefully she would be around still to pick the fruits of their labours.

Her analogy had been inspired by her time on Raada, the moon that once had been home to a small farming operation. Thanks to the Empire, the moon was now barren and desolate.  
Ahsoka thought about the moon and its people regularly. So many people had died and she felt a responsibility to them for the role she played in that destruction. Even the refugees, including Kaeden, had their lives uprooted and turned on their head. They too had suffered from the Empire’s involvement.

So, Ahsoka had always ensured to keep tabs on Raada’s former people. She followed news of any military involvement and, when she could find time to spare, often visited them.

That’s what she was doing today.

Ahsoka smiled when she walked through the small housing area the survivors had built themselves. It wasn’t grand or pretty, but what Ahsoka loved was the character given to each property, whether it had been by the colours on the walls or plants established in the gardens. Kaeden had told Ahsoka how taking part in building their own place had reminded her of her parents building their family home on Raada.

Even though many people, including Kaeden’s younger sister Miara, had joined the Rebellion in the five years that had elapsed, Ahsoka knew people still liked to have a place to call home. That was why this place had been established, why the people stayed here when they fought and returned when they had the chance. Raada was no longer possible, so this tiny village had to do.

A few people spotted Ahsoka and waved as she trudged along the now-familiar paths. She called them all back by name and called a greeting, such as inquiring how each person was doing. There’d be time for more in-depth conversation later. Everyone knew where her first stop was.

Ahsoka travelled the dusty path until she reached the house that resembled the one the Lartes used to reside in on Raada. She rapped on the door – the unique set of knocks known only to herself and the girl who lived there – and within seconds it opened to reveal a bright, beaming face.

Kaeden Larte had changed since Ahsoka met her on Raada. She hadn’t grown, but she held herself straighter with shoulders pulled back, giving the illusion of height. She’d grown more muscular and her figure had matured: her father, weathered as a result of her time spend farming extensive hours in the sun, had hardened. The air of innocence no longer hung around her, thought it was still barely tangible: most of it had been stolen by the Empire in those horrific events on Raada. It made Ahsoka shudder to think of everything Kaeden had endured – the failed attack on the barracks, the death of so many comraes, her brutal interrogation and the lightsaber held to her neck.

But she still smiled easily, her hair kept somewhat tame in her usual braids, her dark skin glowing.

“Ahsoka!” Kaeden exclaimed. “Come in, come in, make yourself at home! Do you want something to drink?”

Ahsoka shook her head, though she returned the grin as she stepped inside. Kaeden’s smiles were infectious; as warm and bright as the sun on a summer’s day. “No thanks, Kaeden. I’m fine.”

Kaeden folded her arms. “You sure? You look more tired than usual.”

 _Ever the stubborn one_. Ahsoka laughed inwardly.

“The Rebellion rows each day – there’s always more work awaiting me. But I should be the one asking if you are fine. How’s the military training coming along?” She examined Kaeden with a critical eye, to determine if she was undernourished or injured. Fortunately neither was the case.

Kaeden had joined the Rebellion when Miara had been old enough to. Kaeden refused to join until her sister did, claiming that she hadn’t wanted them separated again. Also, she wanted to always be there for her sister to watch her back, whether that be in the field or looking after her if she came down with illness.

Ahsoka understood her mindset. Whenever she’d had to let Anakin go on a mission alone, she felt as though she’d been leaving him exposed, despite her knowledge that her Master had been more than capable of protecting himself.

Kaeden shrugged. “Could be better, could be worse. Miara’s getting the hang of it quicker than I am, though I’m better at strategy and tactics.”

“I’m sure you’re impressing,” Ahsoka said. She took Kaeden’s hand. “In battle, victory doesn’t just come down to who can shoot well. Tacticians are invaluable and are often the reason a squadron survives. You _are_ important, Kaeden Larte.”

Kaeden’s eyes widened at the unexpected praise, and a second later she was blushing fiercely. She ducked her head, but Ahsoka still spotted the embarrassed smile on her lips.

Ahsoka inhaled deeply to steady herself. Kaeden was so innocently good at making Ahsoka’s world stop, and then revolve around her.

Sometimes Ahsoka thought that this was the real reason she kept returning. Not because of the responsibility she felt – it definitely existed, but maybe it wasn’t the driving force behind her constant returns. Maybe this girl was. Kaeden Larte. The girl she had, unknowingly, fallen deeply in love with over the course of the past few years.

Maybe not even _fallen_ in love with. The more Ahsoka reflected on her first meetings and encounters with Kaeden, she thought that maybe she’d always been in love with Kaeden, since their first meeting even. Though it was only in recent years that she had placed the feeling.

She didn’t know what, exactly, drew her to Kaeden. Her smile, perhaps, or her determined yet kind nature. Her willingness to help. Her concern and devotion to her sister. Her generosity. The sound of her laugh. The way her eyes shone like stars.

Or maybe it was because Kaeden Larte made Ahsoka feel grounded. She wasn’t Fulcrum, or a Rebel agent, or Anakin Skywalker’s former Padawan. Around Kaeden, she was just Ahsoka Tano. Kaeden drew her in with her positivity and Ahsoka forgot everything, even herself, as everything aligned itself around the girl with beautiful warm, earthy skin.

Kaeden invited her through to the sitting area, and Ahsoka followed willingly. The house was small, consisting of only a squashed area to sit, a tiny place to cook, a shared bedroom and wash area. It was also decorated only sparsely with furniture. The only art was art created by the girls themselves, which Ahsoka personally thought were worth more than anything that could be bought.

“ _But’s it’s comfortable_ ,” Kaeden had said once, “ _And keeps a roof over our heads. That’s all Miara and I need, really_.”

Especially considering their desired future in the ranks of the Rebellion.

“So,” Kaeden said, sitting next to Ahsoka. “How’s life at the Rebellion?”

Ahsoka sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Busy. As I said, the Rebellion keeps growing, and as a result Imperial interest only continues to increase. It’s quite overwhelming at times, especially since I don’t have too many to assist me yet. It’s given me a fair few headaches.”

Kaeden rubbed Ahsoka’s back reassuringly. Ahsoka smiled gratefully and switched the topic, asking after Selda, Varten, and the others. She smiled, leaning back and closing her eyes, allowing the tales of others to weave through her brain and briefly push thoughts of the Rebellion to the side. When that concluded they talked idly; planets they wished to visit, recent experiences, how Miara had managed to pull such a successful prank on Kaeden that’s she’d been laughing for ten straight minutes afterwards.

Eventually their voices faded like the final notes of a melody and they sat in comfortable silence, shoulders and thighs touching. AHsoka glanced outside and her eyes widened. Night had well and truly fallen. She could have sworn only minutes had passed.

Then again, time had no meaning when she was with Kaeden.

Ahsoka groaned and rubbed her temples. “I don’t want to leave,” she mumbled. She twisted so she rested her head against Kaeden’s. The world was slower, more peaceful, more alive when Kaeden was nearby.

“And I don’t want you to.” Kaeden’s thumb started to rub small circles on the back of Ahsoka’s palm. “Miara’s out tonight. Stay.”

Ahsoka bit her lip. The offer was tantalising, too good to pass up, like a rare and delicious delicacy. But just like that delicacy, it would cost her. Ahsoka wondered if she could afford to give up so much for a small treat.

“It’s tempting,” she sighed, “But I’m still needed. The Rebellion can’t spare me, at least until we can find more people to work with me.” Her heart sank further the more she spoke.

Kaeden’s face fell.

“I thought that’d be the case.” She picked at a loose threat on her shirt. “Though I guess I wished… I could spend more time with you. Give you something nice to remember when you’re busy with the Rebellion. Suppose that was just fantastical thinking.”

“Hey.” Ahsoka sat up and cupped Kaeden’s chin, pulling her face around so their eyes met. “You always give me something good to remember, Kaeden Larte, just by being you.”

Kaeden bit her lip. _Force_ , she looked adorable, especially when her eyes also widened. She was more precious than the rarest, most beautiful jewel.

“Ahsoka…”

Kaeden squeezed her eyes shut, inhaled just she was about to submerge underwater, and quickly pecked Ahsoka on the lips. The action was so quick Ahsoka barely felt it, though her lips tingled afterward. She froze, stunned.

Not many things caught Ahsoka off guard. This, however, had managed to slip past all her defences.

Kaeden’s cheeks burned and she stood up, while all Ahsoka could do was blink.

“Sorry,” Kaeden blurted. “I just – didn’t get to kiss you before. On Raada. Then you joined the Rebellion, and I couldn’t tell before you -”

“Kaeden.”

Ahsoka’s voice was like a caress. Kaeden lifted her head to see Ahsoka was standing, too.

Ahsoka held the back of Kaeden’s head. Ahsoka was surprised at how soft her hair was, the braids running through her fingers like a waterfall. Ahsoka smiled and tilted Kaeden’s head back so they kissed once again.

“Thank you,” Ahsoka said lowly. “Keep watch for me – I’ll be back soon. Very soon. Earlier than usual.”

Kaeden was speechless. Ahsoka laughed softly and squeezed Kaeden’s hand before she departed. Her eyes remained locked on Kaeden until the door closed behind them.

For a long moment Ahsoka did nothing; she stood at the door and gazed heavenward. The stars stared right back at her, glowing like Ahsoka’s own heart.

I kissed Kaeden. I kissed Kaeden Larte.

And then she was beaming and laughing in delight, her heart singing like her lightsaber crystals when she claied them, and pure bliss pulsing through her veins. She loved Kaeden Larte, and Kaeden Larte loved her back.

The galaxy had never been a more beautiful place.


End file.
